


Past life (on hold)

by Shadowstar22



Series: Past lives (multiple AUs that I make up) all story's on hold [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: #pearlisbestgem, Elite pearl AU, F/M, Multi, This is an AU that I made up, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstar22/pseuds/Shadowstar22
Summary: Pearl had a hard life on homeworld right?





	1. A story told

**Author's Note:**

> I love this Idea also sentences that have these ( ) around them are pearls dream

Amethysts pov   
Pearl was fast asleep. Who knew that the mission that we had today could tire her out so fast. Everyone was waiting for her dream to start. "ugh start the dream allready"peridot grumbles " shush" garnet mutters just as the dream starts.

(There were three gems standing side by side. All had long hair and had a outfit with a diamond part white part black. The one in the middle had a sphere in her hand and a crooked grin on her face. There was one gem on the ground she looked terrified .)

Amethysts pov   
Steven looked just as terrified as the gem laying there in the dream. "is the middle gem pearl?" he asks "I don't know" I respond

(the middle gem steps forward. "well well look who we have here." she growls, the others step back, "l listen I'll pay her I swear I'm just tight on money!" the gem on the ground cries "come on pearl just do it!" one of the other two gems whine)

Amethysts pov  
My mouth drops open "that is pearl!" I cry the others looked shocked "that can't be" peridot exclaims "yeah she has long hair" lapis protests "so" I cry "we don't know how she looked on homeworld!" refusing to believe that's our pearl

(pearl glares at the other two "shut up" she growls as she points her sphere at the begging gems chest, "sorry pal but rules are rules after all, besides white diamond didn't make me a elite just to spare gems." pearl growls)

Garnets pov  
My three eyes grow wide as I watch pearl plunge her sphere into the gems chest. "at least gems don't bleed" Steven whimpers   
But he spoke to soon blood dripped from his mouth and the cut in his chest. The gem proofed and to my horror pearl smashed the gem with her foot. All that was left was the blood on her weapon and on the floor.

("all right let's go" pearl snarls to her comrades and starts walking away "man white is going to be so happy!" one states "exactly hunter so let's go" pearl states turning towards her "are you ok?" the other questions "never been better sky" pearl grits out walking away) 

 

Garnets pov  
Steven walks away to get a drink and I cover my eyes.


	2. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did pearl really like shattering gems? 
> 
> Also don't cuss in the comments please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoi and remember sentences with these () are pearls dream

Garnets pov  
Steven came back fast even for him."I thought gems dont bleed?" Steven wispers "they don't unless your one of white diamonds gems." peridot growls "oh" steven mutters

( pearl walked silently with hunter and sky,"you ok?" hunter questions to pearl "yes I'm fine just tired." pearl grumbles, just then the group comes up to a grand castle."you guys go ahead im staying out here." pearl states the other two look back at her "oh alright bye pearl!"sky calls running towards the castles door. A smaller gem approaches silently behind pearl "attack!" the small gem cries,pearl turns around just in time to catch her "sis my goodness you startled me half to death!" pearl cries holding her "your getting better at stalking I see." she then states)

Garnets pov  
"pearl had a sister!" steven exclaimes "Steven shush." lapis mutters "sorry." Steven mutters 

( the small gem giggles "yep also you weren't paying attention." pearls sister teases "oh sorry I just had to shatter another gem" pearl grumbles the small gem looks startled "oh my gosh I'm sorry I didn't know!" pearl smiles at her sisters outburst "Luna I'm fine I'm just starting to be wary of the sound of gems shattering."pearl responds looking away just then a tall gem walks towards pearl and sits beside her "so how did it go?" the gem questions)

Garnets pov  
"that gem is male." peridot states I look at pearl she was sound asleep with a slight smile on her face.

(Luna squirms in pearls arms so she can lay in her lap. She puts her feet on the other gem. "ok I had to kill the poor gem and I really didn't want to." pearl responds smoothing a tendril of Luna's hair back, "well I did train you to kill just not every day." the tall gem responds pearl focused on her sisters hair eyes narrowing "I know but the gem was begging me no to and I still killed him." pearl grumbles bitterly") 

Garnets pov  
I was surprised that pearl felt that bad. "she was trained to kill!"Steven cries quitely


	3. Love vs hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl can love as well as hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoi

Garnets pov   
Steven looked startled "well that explains why pearl is a good fighter" amethyst states peridot scoffs. "did pearl even love back then?" I asked to them "probably not" Steven mutters

(pearl had taken out her sphere and a cloth and wiped it down, a gem creeps in to the castle trying not to been seen but pearl saw her."hold sis for a min." pearl states picking up Luna and setting her Down in the male gems lap "why?" he asks "because I'll be back." pearl states running after the gem, in less then a second pearl had caught up with her."well well well look what the cat dragged in." pearl snarls at the gem. She whipped her head around and the color had drained from her face. "p.p.pearl what a surprise." the gem stutters taking out her sword, pearl steps forwards and leans up against the wall "here to kill white diamond I suppose?" pearl questions the other gem steps back "listen it's my job no hard feelings right?" she stutters, pearl chuckles and spins her sphere "such a shame I just cleaned this." pearl calmly states, the others eyes grow wide "you wouldn't would you?" she wimpers and pearl walks up to her and pins her up against the wall "sadly my dear friend I have to after all it MY job." pearl responds stabing the gem all that was left was the blood and the gem on the floor. She takes her foot and with a sickening crunch the gem is shattered.) 

Garnets pov  
Pearl had whimpered when the dream her had crush the other gem. The others winced, "that settles it she did NOT have a heart!" Steven grumbles "yeah" I agree "but now she does have one i mean she just whimpered after the gem was shattered." I then state. 

(pearl walks back to Luna and the other gem she sits down and put her knees up to her chest and starts crying."sis! What's wrong" luna crys "yeah p your crying" the male gem responds "I just killed my friend!" pearl screams she breaks down crying "who?" he asks "starlight they sent her to kill white diamond and the rules said that I have to kill her!" pearl cries "and and I just killed my best friend the only one that loved me in this missable world!" she screamed at them "sis please calm down!!" Luna cries, suddenly the male gem hugs her "I'm so sorry but please don't cry we love yha too you know." he wispers In her ear "yha sis we love you." Luna agrees "I know I know but she loved me always no madder what I did." pearl mutters drying her tears) 

Garnets pov   
Pearl was crying in her sleep, I walk up towards her and wisper "we all love you,me Steven,amethyst,peridot,and lapis." she stops and I dry away her tears and sit next to her. "I love you pearl." I wisper to pearl "love you to." pearl mumbles in her sleep. I blush the others giggles

(pearl smiles at her sis "I love you to." and leans on her shoulder "I'm sorry I yelled" pearl mummers "it's all right." the male gem replys.)

Garnets pov  
Steven started crying and so did the others. She looked at the sky and smiled "I love you all." she mummers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end


End file.
